Ka Boa Bu
Ka Boa Bu was the Kuro Akatsuki's largest and most powerful asteroid base. A Baoa Qu was a fusion of two asteroids into one, forming an "umbrella"-like shape, its size is about 13.5 km tall and 9 km in diameter. Ka Boa Bu resembles the Planet Size Base Ball. Paul Gekko Arc The disarrayed Federal forces quickly regroup, using the Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier White Angel as their rally point. While the Federation reorganize Cloud's defenders and gives a speech that the Kuro Akatsuki are a powerful nation, that the Earth Federation's remaining forces are now halved thanks to the Solar Ray System, and that they win this battle as to "rise up to the future". The Federation launches an attack on A Baoa Qu's N defense field with the second and third mobile suit battalions, while its remaining fleets use the Magellan-Class Battle ship Luzar as its flagship to penetrate the S field. The White Base spearheads an assault into the F line, A Ka Boa Bu's crossfire aiming point but also its weakest defense point, all the while when a small fleet, rumored to have been led by the assault carrier Pegasus, attempted to breach the V line, guarded by Zeon's Dolowa carrier. Cloud's counterattack plan relies heavily on his mammoth Dolos-Class Heavy Carrier Ship and the MS-14A Gelgoog, Zeon's latest mass-production mobile suit that rivals the Gundam in strength and weaponry. The Federation attempts to use beam-dispersion smoke again, but Gihren Zabi launches a counterstrike of missiles, all the while keeping his mobile suit forces held back. As the battle for Ka Boa Bu enters inside the heart of the fortress itself, The Hlylian and the S-Rank Armies Ninja begins to flee from the collapsing Ka Boa Bu. However, the War ended as the Pilots Clash with their Gunpla's damaged on both sides as Paul goes for Cloud's Cockpit as the Escape Pod that resembles a Dragon Based Head of the Mobile Armor as a Weak Spot, Lalah's Elmeth knocked away the Mobile Armor and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately. Her death a profound effect on both men and Tifa, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. Naruto and Utakata manage to save Hotaru along with Tifa Sune and Team Yamato parts ways with Hotaru and Utakata. Hotaru and Utakata decide to leave Hotaru's village and travel around while Utakata trained Hotaru to make her stronger. The Mobile Suits was created by the Kuro Akatsuki. Though initially getting Paul Gekko's Mobile Suit and Cloud's Mobile Suit losing the Special Equipment in the Final Battle at Ka Boa Bu. Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails and faces Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. Only the War in the Astroid Fortess to be stopped by Banagher in his Unicorn Mobile Suit and Marida in her Banshee's Counterpart Mobile Suit go temporarily insane and attack anything that resembled a "Gundam", including Riddhe's Delta Plus. In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman. Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails into Nine Tailed Beasts again. Trivia *Ka Boa Bu was the Nest of the Kuro Akatsuki. Category:Weapons Category:Locations